She Will Be Loved
by meganallard
Summary: O clã Uchiha, que nunca foi exterminado, e o clã Hyuuga decidiram formar uma aliança. O selo dela, é o casamento das duas crianças das famílias principais: Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata. O dia do casamento chegou! Mas, parece que seus corações já estão entregues a outras pessoas. Será que o amor de quatro jovens pode mudar uma sociedade inteirinha de erros?
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

A menina observava a imagem refletida no espelho. Uma mulher com longos e escuros fios lisos, que contrastavam com seus olhos claros e a pele branca coberta por maquiagem, estava ali. Ela vestia um longo quimono branco, quase todo revestido de delicados cristais que desenhavam flores em cima do pesado tecido. Seu cabelo produzia um brilho ainda mais intenso do que normalmente. Estava realmente muito bonita. Mas, havia algo em seus olhos, que fazia com que ela sentisse uma pena profunda daquela mulher. Não chorava, não parecia triste, não expressava nenhum sentimento. Mas também não possuía vida. Seus olhos estavam frios, mortos, de tal forma que ela desejou poder fugir daquela imagem. Isso parecia contagiá-la por inteiro.

Sentiu um desejo enorme de chorar, de colocar todos os sentimentos contidos dentro de si para fora ali mesmo. Pôde ver uma lágrima escapando dos olhos pertencentes à mulher que refletia em sua frente e então, teve a certeza de que aquela era realmente ela. Infelizmente.

– Hinata! – Ouviu a voz de seu pai e virou-se para encará-lo, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas teimosas com as costas da mão, para que ele não percebesse. - Oh! Você está linda!

Ela tentou sorrir, mas parecia não se lembrar mais de como fazê-lo. Seu pai se aproximou devagar, enquanto uma senhora puxava seus brilhosos fios azulados, na intenção de prendê-los. Ele esperou que ela terminasse o que estava fazendo para estender seu braço e colocar delicadamente no coque da jovem Hyuuga uma bonita flor dourada, cravada de diamantes, depositando um beijo carinhoso no topo de sua cabeça logo em seguida.

Hinata não guardava mágoa alguma de seu pai, embora soubesse que ele era o responsável por tudo que estava prestes a fazer. Ela não culpava aquele homem. Ela não culpava a ninguém. Talvez fosse o destino o causador de toda a tristeza que parecia querer gritar dentro de seu peito. Não sabia ao certo, mas tinha certeza de que suas esperanças acabariam ali, a partir do momento em que deixasse aquele lugar com as mãos dadas à quem seria seu marido.

Foi levada até uma grande escadaria, de onde podia ver através das janelas todos seus familiares e colegas reunidos ao lado de fora. Quase que automaticamente, lembrou-se de como sonhava, quando mais jovem e ingênua, pela chegada daquele dia. Deixou as lembranças e sonhos tomarem conta de sua mente sem esforço.

O céu estava claro, sem nuvem alguma. De longe ela podia ver os sorrisos estampados nos rostos de cada amigo e parente, mas procurava por um em especial. Sem muita dificuldade, conseguiu encontrá-lo. Ele estava lindo, com o mesmo brilho contagiante que parecia nunca desaparecer de seus olhos. Vestia um quimono tradicional preto, que funcionava praticamente como um contraste perto de toda a luz refletida em seus cabelos amarelos, sempre desajeitados, seu sorriso radiante e seus dois globos intensamente azuis. Era incrível como ele conseguia acabar com a seriedade e sofisticação de qualquer coisa! Mas isso, de alguma forma, só deixava tudo ainda mais perfeito. Ela teve vontade de rir, mas logo um choque de realidade a atingiu quando, quem tocou em sua mão para levá-la ao altar foi, na verdade, um jovem que parecia tão frio quanto ela... Não! Ele era ainda pior.

Hinata encarou os dois olhos ônix que também a olhavam. Vazio. Era isto que eles exalavam. Um intenso e infinito vazio.

– Está bem? – ele sussurou para ela, enquanto caminhava em passos lentos em direção ao altar, levando Hinata consigo.

– Hai. – sussurou de volta.

O corpo inteiro de Sasuke tremia. O que ele estava fazendo? De que isso tudo adiantaria se o seu irmão já não estava mais entre eles? Pensar em Itachi fez com que um ódio imenso o dominasse. Olhava para as pessoas de seu próprio clã ali presentes e o sentimento parecia aumentar ainda mais. 15 anos! 15 anos se passaram e ele ainda não havia aprendido a conviver com a dor. Queria que fossem eles! Queria que eles tivessem experimentado o sentimento de perder um irmão. E agora o que eles queriam? Como se não bastasse tudo o que sofrera calado e sozinho durante anos, agora teria que compartilhar o sofrimento com uma jovem inocente, que provavelmente estava cometendo o maior erro de sua vida neste exato momento.

Sentia-se fraco. Pior do que isso, sentia-se um lixo. Não conseguira fazer nada para o bem de seu clã, de sua família e muito menos para si mesmo, e estava prestes a arruinar também a vida da namorada de seu melhor amigo.

_Flashback_

– _Teme! O que é isso? – Naruto perguntava desentendido, enquanto segurava com força um pergaminho meio aberto em suas mãos._

_Ele realmente não era muito bom em entender as coisas, mas, dessa vez, Sasuke tinha certeza de que ele havia entendido muito bem. Não quis explicar. Na verdade, não tinha o que explicar. Estava tudo escrito ali! O nome dos noivos, o local, a data e o horário._

_Ao invés de respondê-lo, o Uchiha deu as costas e pôs se a andar._

– _SASUKE! Eu te fiz uma pergunta! – ele já perdia a paciência._

– _Dobe! Tenho certeza de que está tudo muito bem claro no convite. Eu mesmo tive que conferi-lo uma centena de vezes._

_Naruto já estava dominado pela fúria. Se colocou entre Sasuke e a porta, e, o segurando pela blusa, depositou um soco em sua bochecha esquerda. O Uchiha poderia facilmente ter desviado, mas não era o que queria. Sabia o motivo de estar recebendo aquilo. Aliás, neste momento ele se sentia tão desprezível, que nem se quer sentira vontade de tentar se defender. Ele merecia aquele soco._

_Naruto o soltou logo em seguida, saindo de sua frente. Ele logo entendeu o recado e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando o amigo sozinho._

_Fim do flashback_


	2. Capítulo II

_**N/A: Oiiiii! *-* Bem, pra começar, eu sei que estou um pouquinho atrasada :X Mas rolou um bloqueio de inspiração no final de semana.**_

_**Queria agradecer à fofa por seu review lindo que me fez vomitar muito arco iris! 3 Obrigada mesmo! *-* Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando e deixando reviews! :P**_

_**Enfim, vou parar de blablablá e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo, que está um pouquinho maior essa semana o/ e provavelmente ainda mais triste hahaha. É que eu adoro um drama! E vocês perceberão isso com o tempo...**_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Naruto ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazia ali. Não queria presenciar aquele momento, mas, sabia que aquilo estava sendo tão difícil para Sasuke, quanto para si mesmo. Faziam meses que eles não se falavam ou se quer trocavam olhares. Ele sabia que nada daquilo era culpa de seu amigo, sabia disso, aliás, desde quando descobrira tudo. Também tinha a plena noção de que estava sendo injusto por ter se afastado, por ter preferido acusar-lhe ao invés de ficar ao seu lado, lhe dando forças. Mas não pôde evitar!

Quando foi acordado por Sakura que lhe lembrou inutilmente de que o casamento era hoje (por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria esquecer jamais dessa data tão infeliz), resolvera aparecer por lá. Talvez assim Sasuke pudesse entender de que não era exatamente com ele que Naruto estava bravo. Talvez assim ele pudesse apagar todas as atitudes injustas com o Uchiha nos últimos meses, pudesse concertar seu erro.

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pensou e até tentou desistir quando estava no caminho, mas Sakura o impedira em todas elas. Ela também não estava nada feliz com toda essa história, é claro, mas diferente dele, havia aceitado e ficado com Sasuke desse o começo. A rosada dizia que ficar brava e se afastar, só faria com que ele se sentisse ainda pior. E ela estava certa! Mas parecia muito difícil simplesmente aceitar... O que isso significava? Que ele estaria desistindo de lutar por seu amor? Pelo amor de Hinata? Ele nunca iria desistir! Esses eram seus argumentos para a Haruno, mas ela sempre retrucava dizendo que ele estava entendendo tudo da maneira errada. O que diabos ela queria dizer com isso, de qualquer maneira?

E então ele a viu! A mulher de sua vida surgia lentamente pela grande porta que levava ao jardim do local, onde seria a cerimônia. Ela estava absolutamente linda! Encantadora! Deixou um tímido sorriso escapar, mas se lembrou de que não era em sua direção que ela estava indo. Deve ter até rosnado quando Sasuke tocou a mão de Hinata. Sua Hinata. Pensou em sair dali, o mais rápido possível, antes que pudesse fazer algo que com certeza se arrependeria mais tarde ou até machucaria alguém. Mas então seus olhos aflitos se encontraram com os dela. Sua respiração agora estava calma novamente, e seu coração parecia entrar em sintonia com os batimentos do dela. Mesmo que estivessem longe, mesmo que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo, era incrível como ela podia acalmá-lo com apenas um olhar.

Sentiu-se confiante para encarar Sasuke, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que ele recebera aquele convite. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso e muito mais pálido do que o normal. Parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. "Teme!", riu baixo.

Sasuke não sabia o que esperar ou quem esperar. Procurava com os olhos pelo jardim as únicas duas pessoas que realmente lhe importavam no momento. Não sabia se eles estariam ali, mas tinha esperanças de que sim. Naruto não falava com ele desde aquele dia! Mas Sakura, mesmo que muito mais desanimada do que o normal - o que ela tentava disfarçar, mas nunca obtinha muito sucesso -, estava sempre com ele, dizendo coisas como "Não se preocupe com o Naruto! Está sendo difícil pra ele, mas ele irá entender." ou "Não é sua culpa, Sasuke-kun!".

Avistou primeiro os dois globos azuis brilhantes de Naruto, que agora não possuíam mais tanta luz. O olhou com certo receio, mas pôde perceber que este não estava demonstrando raiva ou uma grande vontade de lhe matar, como das outras vezes. Naruto estava triste, mas parecia finalmente entender que ele nunca quis nada daquilo e até encorajá-lo. Sakura estava logo ao seu lado e provavelmente prestes a chorar. Desviou o olhar dos dois antes que isso pudesse acontecer. Não aguentaria vê-la derramando nem mais uma lágrima se quer.

_Flashback_

– _Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo? Onde está o Naruto?_

– _Não acho que ele virá, Sakura..._

– _Por quê? Ele e a Hinata deveriam nos encontrar aqui e..._

– _Sakura! – Sasuke chamou a atenção da rosada, que não havia notado o pergaminho que ele lhe oferecia, até agora. Ela hesitou por alguns segundos antes de pegar e abri-lo de uma vez._

_Sakura sabia que algo estava errado. Seus amigos estavam horas atrasados e então, de repente aparece Sasuke dizendo que Naruto não viria mais. O que estava acontecendo? Abriu apressadamente o pergaminho, como se ele pudesse lhe dar a resposta, mas entrou em choque ao se deparar com aquelas letras e perceber que não era exatamente o que esperava. Sua mente sofreu uma espécie de blackout, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo, que quase foi ao chão, mas foi impedido pelos braços fortes do Uchiha. Encarou o ônix de seus olhos, que também a observavam, esperando que ele pudesse lhe explicar algo que faria com que aquilo tivesse algum sentido, mas tudo o que encontrou foi receio._

– _Sasuke-kun, o que..._

– _Não me faça a mesma pergunta estúpida que todos! Você sabe muito bem o que isto significa. – interrompeu seco, já prevendo o que ela diria. Não estava exatamente com vontade de ficar repetindo tudo aquilo. Ela havia lido, certo?_

_Sakura acenou lentamente. Tentou manter suas reações apenas em sua mente, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Jogou seus braços por cima de Sasuke, o abraçando e molhando a camisa escura que ele vestia com suas lágrimas incessantes._

– _Não! Isso não pode ser verdade! Não vou deixar que isso aconteça! Não! – Repetiu inúmeras vezes, mais para si mesma do que para ele._

_Sasuke apenas suspirou. Não estava com forças para fazer nada além disso! Seu dia não estava sendo nada agradável! Primeiro tinha sido a reação de Naruto, que provavelmente nunca mais o encararia novamente. E, agora, era Sakura! Que quase podia abastecer um rio com tantas lágrimas. Não que ele esperasse algo diferente de qualquer um dos dois, mas havia mentalizado em vão uma reação um pouco mais positiva de ambos, nem que fosse apenas para que tomasse coragem e finalmente comunicasse a todos o motivo de ter estado tão distante nas últimas semanas._

– _Sakura..._

– _Sasuke-kun, tem que haver algum outro jeito! Isso não pode ser real. Não está certo!_

_Novamente, não se deu o trabalho de responder. Soaria um pouco covarde se ele dissesse que não havia outra maneira, mas era a mais pura verdade. Não havia! Ele mesmo já havia tentado fazer com que desistissem daquela loucura de todas as formas possíveis, mas era muito mais do que isso. Seu pai jamais lhe ouviria! E mesmo que o fizesse, Fugaku não poderia simplesmente quebrar a aliança que levara tanto tempo para conseguir e que parecia significar tanto ao seu clã. Não que ele concordasse com aquilo, mas, de novo, seu pai jamais lhe ouviria. Essa havia sido, na verdade, a explicação de sua mãe. Também já havia tentado falar com Hinata, mas além de ser um pouco complicado manter uma conversa com ela - que normalmente é tão fechada quanto ele ou talvez até ainda mais -, ela estava exatamente na mesma situação que ele._

_Apenas abraçou Sakura um pouco mais forte, esperando que tal atitude fosse o suficiente para que ela cessasse as lágrimas e os repetitivos protestos. Odiava vê-la chorando. Simplesmente não parecia certo para a rosada que geralmente era quem estava lhe incomodado e irritando o tempo inteiro. Mais um suspiro. Aquilo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que imaginava..._

_Fim do flashback_

[...]

Hinata esforçava-se para manter sua mente longe daquele lugar. Estava tentando ao máximo se controlar para que as lágrimas não voltassem ao seu rosto, mas era complicado. Cada vez que ouvia as palavras pronunciadas pelo senhor a sua frente, isso só piorava. Em uma atitude desesperada, deixou escapar um pequeno soluço quando Sasuke a encarou. Mas, para a sua sorte, ele pareceu entender como ela se sentia e, ao invés de fazer o que todos e até ela esperavam, mesmo que contra sua vontade, o Uchiha se aproximou lentamente apenas para encostar seus lábios na testa da Hyuuga.

A garota parecia alheia a tudo que acontecia a sua volta, percebendo que a cerimônia já havia terminado apenas quando Sasuke se virou para ela. Ele pode ver o desespero em seus olhos, mas o que mais lhe atormentou foi, na verdade, a expressão de Naruto, que já estava ficando até vermelho. Ele não pretendia fazer aquilo de maneira alguma, mas também não podia ignorar todos os olhares ansiosos dos demais convidados. Então apenas depositou um beijo em sua testa e olhou novamente para Naruto, que agora lhe retribuia agradecido.

Os dois seguiam de novo lado a lado, agora em direção ao salão, mas carregando um peso muito maior do que antes em seus ombros. Eles estavam casados e não havia mais como voltar atrás. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Eram marido e mulher.

* * *

**_N/A: E aí? O que acharam? *-* Me contem tudo nos reviews, ok? Preciso ouvir as opiniões._**

**_Ahhhh... Vocês me permitem fazer uma pequena propaganda? Bem, eu tenho mais uma fic em andamento de Naruto e queria muito que vocês conhecessem *-* O nome é "O Mais Belo dos Lírios"!_**

**_Beijinhos e obrigada :3_**


	3. Capítulo III

_**N/A: Ok, falhei miseravelmente em atualizar dentro do prazo. Milhões de desculpas, eu estava totalmente sem inspiração ç_ç. Se quiserem saber o motivo, é essa palhaçada toda que está acontecendo no anime! D: hahaha Mas, enfim, agora estou recuperada (espero), então aí está o capítulo. Já aviso que farei o possível e impossível para atualizar todo domingo, mas não prometo nada, porque estou em uma fase um pouco complicada na facul... Milhões de trabalhos + provas.**_

_**Chega de desculpas e explicações, aí vai o capítulo! Espero que me perdoem e que não tenham me abandonado.**_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

– Você está bem?

Aquela deveria ser a milésima vez que Sasuke lhe fazia a mesma pergunta. Apenas acenou positivamente, assim como em todas as outras.

Quase que lendo seu pensamento, o garoto continuou:

– Er... É que você parece um pouco... Pálida.

Será que ela estava realmente tão pálida assim?

– Eu estou bem, _arigatou_.

Respondendo isto, decidiu levantar-se e ir checar a maquiagem no banheiro. Talvez um retoque de blush pudesse resolver o problema. Não pretendia assustar nenhum convidado, muito menos deixá-los preocupados.

Antes que seus dedos tocassem a maçaneta, porém, seu corpo foi tomado por uma sensação quente. Sensação que ela, aliás, conhecia muito bem. Virou-se para trás e deu de cara com dois globos infinitamente azuis.

– Hinata! Você está linda! – Naruto sorria e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, aquele era um sorriso sincero.

– Na-naruto-_kun_...

– Aceita dançar comigo? – ofereceu sua mão direita para a garota, que aceitou sem hesitar.

O loiro a levou para o centro da pista, onde uma música calma tocava, enquanto alguns outros casais dançavam. Segurou Hinata pela cintura com uma das mãos e a puxou para mais perto, enquanto com a outra, levava a mão da menina até seu ombro. Sem pressa, começou a guiá-la ao ritmo da melodia.

Ele havia pegado o jeito daquilo. A Hyuuga lembrava-se da primeira vez que ele tentara fazer isso, em que acabou se atrapalhando tanto que, para o bem de seus próprios pés, ela mesma tivera que cuidar de ensiná-lo. O que não fora exatamente difícil, já que Hinata tinha o costume de dançar com seu pai desde criança.

_Flashback_

_Aquele era o 16º aniversário de Hinata, e Naruto havia tirado o dia inteiro para ficar ao lado da namorada. Ela não gostava de festas e gigantes comemorações, embora seus pais sempre insistissem, então ele pretendia tentar animá-la para mais tarde, quando ocorreria a festa organizada por seus pais._

_Os dois estavam em meio a um piquenique em algum lugar calmo da vila, junto com Sakura e Sasuke. O moreno e a rosada pareciam bem entretidos em uma pré-discussão, onde ela insistia para que o namorado tentasse acertar uma uva dentro de sua boca, enquanto ele perguntava qual era o propósito daquilo. O Uchiha não possuía nem um por cento de romantismo e isso ficava cada vez mais explícito._

– _Ah, Hinata-chan! As pessoas vão dançar no seu aniversário, não é? Porque não ensaiamos um pouco agora? Sabe, não quero passar vergonha na frente de todos do seu clã, dattebayo.- sorriu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo._

– _Não precisamos fazer isto, Naruto-kun. - ela disse, com a mesma voz gentil de sempre, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do loiro deitado em seu colo._

– _O quê?! – ele levantou. – Não! Com certeza vamos dançar! Quero mostrar ao seu pai que sou um bom namorado dattebayo._

_Ela riu baixinho. Naruto, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, tentava de tudo para impressionar Hiashi. E ela sempre se divertia com a maneira atrapalhada que ele tentava fazer as coisas._

– _Tudo bem! – também se levantou, com a ajuda dele._

_Naruto a puxou para si, um tanto quanto bruto de mais e desajeitado, fazendo Hinata corar com a proximidade. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que ficavam com os corpos tão próximos, a Hyuuga sempre se sentia envergonhada. Para a sua sorte, porém, o menino era estabanado e lento de mais para notar._

_Sakura, percebendo o que os amigos planejavam, logo virou-se para o Uchiha pensando em sugerir o mesmo. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse se pronunciar, ele lhe cortara com um "Nem pense nisso!". A rosada suspirou. Era complicado namorar Sasuke, mas ainda assim, havia algo naquilo tudo que valia muito a pena._

_Percebendo que ela começava a ficar nervosa e querendo poupar todo o sermão que seria obrigado a ouvir - era incrível como garotas gostavam de discutir a relação -, o moreno fez a única coisa que sabia que a calaria por um bom tempo: Puxou Sakura para sentar em seu colo e iniciou um longo beijo._

_Naruto tentava guiar os movimentos, mas sem ritmo ou jeito algum, o que fez com que Hinata se desequilibrasse e quase caísse diversas vezes. Além de pisar no pé dela outras diversas vezes e praguejar muito por isso, embora ela fizesse de tudo para disfarçar a dor, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Mesmo assim, ele estava longe de desistir daquilo!_

– _Naruto-kun, acalme-se! Deixa eu te ensinar. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto, sempre gentil e carinhosa._

– _Hinata, isso é difícil! Vai mais devagar, dattebayo! – ele reclamou, tentando acompanhar a namorada._

– _Hai! Gomén._

_Sasuke riu enquanto assistia a cena._

– _Dobe! Sua namorada que está tendo que te guiar? Que vergonha._

_Teme! Do que está rindo? Aposto que você também não sabe!_

_E aquilo foi o suficiente para que o moreno puxasse a rosada para a brincadeira. Ela ficou um pouco emburrada por ele nem se quer ter lhe dado atenção quando sugeriu que eles também dançassem, mas ter aceitado na primeira provocação de Naruto. Mas logo depois desistiu da ideia! Havia conseguido o que queria, de qualquer forma._

_Para a surpresa do Uzumaki, e eterna alegria de Sakura, Sasuke sabia exatamente como conduzir uma dama. O loiro praguejou ao assistir os dois, fazendo a Hyuuga rir, e se concentrou ainda mais no que Hinata tentava lhe ensinar, decidido a não sair de lá enquanto não estivesse melhor que o seu eterno rival._

_Fim do flashback_

– Você ficou ótimo nisso! – Hinata disse o que estava em sua mente há muito tempo.

– _Arigatou_! Você sempre foi ótima! – ele sorriu.

Mas, mesmo que contra a vontade dos dois, infelizmente a música teve que acabar uma hora, obrigando que eles se separassem.

Hinata sorriu triste.

– Naruto-_kun_...

– Hinata, eu sei que você esta casada com o _teme_ mas, quero que saiba que eu não vou desistir! - o loiro sorriu enquanto segurava as duas mãos da menina, e depositou um beijo em seu rosto, deixando-a sozinha logo em seguida.

Hinata ficou paralisada naquele mesmo lugar durante bons minutos, apenas com aquela última cena em mente. Os grandes olhos azuis de Naruto estavam repletos de brilho e coragem no momento em que lhe falara aquela última frase, o que até alimentou, bem lá no fundo, o seu esperançoso coração.

[...]

Naruto saia apressado daquele lugar, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Estava decidido! Ele não iria conseguir conviver com aquilo, então faria algo! Ainda não fazia ideia do que, mas com certeza faria. Nem que para isto tivesse que gritar aos sete ventos e fazer com que a humanidade inteira entendesse o amor que ele sentia por Hinata e sua dor por ter que deixá-la ir.

Sasuke estava do lado de fora do salão, pensando em como tudo seria daqui para frente, quando viu o furacão amarelo passando por ali. "Naruto?!" Correu para alcançá-lo.

– Naruto! _Dobe_! O que está fazendo? – puxou o loiro pelos ombros, que se virou brutalmente para ele, com os olhos ainda marejados.

– _Teme_, eu não me importo que você já tenha desistido, mas eu não desisti! A Hinata será minha! Assim como você e a Sakura-_chan_ também poderão ficar juntos.

Sasuke suspirou. Não começaria uma discussão ali, ainda mais porque Naruto conseguia ser mais teimoso que uma porta. Ao invés disso, apenas o deixou ir. Na verdade, o moreno não podia negar que um ponto de esperança havia brilhado dentro de si. Onde será que aquilo daria? Bem, ele não tinha nada a perder de qualquer maneira. Deu de ombros e voltou para o salão, onde encontrou Sakura, mas já não estava exatamente no melhor de seus humores, então apenas desviou. Era melhor evitar qualquer cena que lhe faria sentir-se ainda pior.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bem, é isso! Estou ansiosa pelas opiniões, então, por favor, deixem reviews! ^^**_

**_Ah, quero avisar também que... A história acaba de começar! hehehe. Esse é o último capítulo do casamento._**  
**_Beijinhos! Vejo vocês no próximo, certo? *-*_**

**_Respostas dos Reviews:_**

**_Muuuuuito obrigada Roberta e thaty! *-* Fico feliz que estejam gostando e espero que não me abandonem! :P Thaty, desculpa mas a fanfic não é SasuHina. ): A relação dos dois será puramente amizade aqui. Em todo caso, espero que continue acompanhando!_**


End file.
